


I've got you deep in this heart of mine

by donnawanderedoff



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex, between series 2 and 3, soft sergio, soft serquel, this is my take on it, what exactly happened after Raquel met up with Sergio in Palawan you might ask?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: “Sergio.”The second his name - his real name - slips from between Raquel’s lips he’s up and has crossed the distance between them in no more than four steps.His body is trembling, both from utter nerves and the sheer exhilaration that she was standing in front of him like a vision in white.He couldn’t believe it.She was here. Raquel was here.With him. In Palawan. She had figured out the coordinates on the postcards – like he knew she would -  and she had taken the leap and followed him.





	1. Chapter 1

“_Sergio_.”

The second his name - his _real _name - slips from between Raquel’s lips, he’s up and has crossed the distance between them in no more than four steps. 

His body is trembling, both from utter nerves and the sheer exhilaration that she was standing in front of him like a vision in white. 

He couldn’t believe it. 

She was here. Raquel was _here_. 

With him.

In Palawan.

She had figured out the coordinates on the postcards – like he knew she would - and she had taken the leap and followed him.

Sergio comes to a halt mere inches from her. And where a couple of seconds ago he had been eager to wrap her in his arms he suddenly felt unsure.

Would she even welcome a hug? What if she didn’t? 

Still not moving, he lets his eyes wander. From the way her hair - which is slightly tousled from the breeze - beautifully frames her face to the broad smile on her face. He takes in every detail from the white dress she’s wearing, a dress which is such a stark contrast to all of the outfits he had seen her in so far - with the outfit she had worn during their date as an exception - and her wearing the dress almost feels like a statement in itself. A clear declaration that the woman standing in front of him, the woman travelled so far was Raquel. Not inspector Murillo.

And by god, she looks even more beautiful than he remembered. His memories didn’t do her beauty any justice.

Raquel notices his tense and hesitant posture and realises that she'll have to be the one to take that final step, that he's giving her control over the situation, which makes him even more endearing to her. So she crosses those final inches between them while laughing - which is such a joyful sound, Sergio immediately falls even more in love with her - before standing on her toes and throwing her arms around his neck, a smile still firmly on her face. His arms instinctively reach out and wrap themselves around her waist, pressing her body closer to his. As he ducks his head, he lowers his nose in her hair, he takes in the familiar smell of _Raquel. _

Yes. 

This was it. This was what he had been missing these past months. This feeling of peace he has only ever felt while being in Raquel's embrace. 

“I’ve been dreaming of this moment for so long. Every day I came here and every day I ordered two red wines, hoping that that day would be the day you’d come,” Sergio softly admits, the words whispered against her hair. 

Feeling a pang of guilt about all the time she had wasted - if only she had looked at those postcards sooner - Raquel takes a small step back, her hands slipping from behind his neck until they rest against his chest and she averts her gaze towards the ground. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” she apologises. 

“Raquel, _no_,” Sergio replies while gently lifting her chin until he can look into her eyes, “It doesn’t matter that it has taken us a year to be here in this exact spot. Don’t you see? I would have waited _forever _for you,” he continues to explain, “The most important thing is that you’re here _now. _That we’re finally together again,” he murmurs and tears well up in her eyes at the pure adoration shining in his gaze. 

She feels so utterly _loved _by him that it takes her breath away.

“I’ve missed you,” she admits, her voice nearly breaking. 

“Me too _mi amor_. More than I can possibly even begin to explain,” he replies as he brushes his lips against hers in the softest of kisses.

“Would you like to sit down and have a glass of wine? It’ll be the first time it wouldn’t go to waste,” Sergio mentions and even though Raquel admits that the view is absolutely stunning and that she could use a drink, the need to be alone with him is stronger.

He might have given a speech about focussing on the fact that they were together _now_ and that it doesn’t matter that it had taken them a while to get there, it matters to her. It’s been too long since she had been this close to him – and he hadn’t even kissed her damnit, she refused to count the barely-there brush of lips they had mere seconds ago – she’s feeling rather selfish and wants him all for _herself. _Not to mention somewhere private since she doubts that the things she has planned for him are publicly allowed. And the last thing she wants is to be thrown into some Philippines jail for public indecency, which would be the pinnacle of irony where Sergio’s concerned. For him to get away with robbing the Royal Mint only to end up on jail because she couldn’t keep her hands off him in public.

No, that wouldn’t do. She had plans for him.

“Actually,” Raquel starts to say as she lets a finger travel across the line of buttons on his shirt, “If you don’t mind, I’d rather see where you’ve been living this past couple of months.” 

“Oh?” 

Initially, he looks confused and even a little bit disappointed but when she raises an eyebrow, his eyes widen. 

“_Oh!”_

“Hmm,” she hums while biting on her lower lip and she watches his eyes darken and he visibly swallows. 

“Well then,” Sergio clears his throat, “Let’s go then, shall we? The house is merely a short walk from here.”

“Lead the way,” she replies before pressing a soft kiss against his lips and grasping his right hand – intertwining their fingers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, part II! It's perhaps a bit short but hopefully you'll still like it. I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has left behind comments or kudos. I appreciate every single one of them.

As they stroll across the beach towards Sergio's house they’re both silent, but it isn’t uncomfortable. Raquel is still taking in the beauty of Palawan while also being conscious of the man walking beside her while Sergio is simply content that she’s here with him.

They couldn’t have walked for more than twenty minutes when they round a corner and a beautiful house surrounded by palm trees and other flora comes into view, causing Sergio to come to a halt.

Eyes wide, Raquel takes it all in before glancing back at him.

“Do you like it?” He asks, his gaze a little nervous.

“_Like_? Sergio, it’s absolutely stunning,” she exclaims at which he lets out a huff of breath in relief.

“I’m glad you think so. It would have been awkward if you didn’t like it since I bought it for you,” Sergio replies, which takes her by surprise.

“You bought this house for _me_?”

“Of course. I promised you a house on the beach where you could raise your daughter, didn’t I? Not to mention a place where your mother could stay with us as well,” he explains as if the act of him buying the house was completely logical.

Which it wasn’t.

At least it wouldn’t be for other people, but for Sergio it made perfect sense. Of course, he would buy a house for her.

But even so, the thought that standing in front of her was a man who bought a _house_, not only for her but for the rest of her family - a man she had known for less than a week and hadn’t seen for over a year– was still a little bit overwhelming to Raquel and she still couldn’t entirely believe that she’s actually here with him. But then again, she couldn't deny that them being together again felt utterly right. 

“It’s perfect, thank you,” she softly says before pressing a heartfelt kiss against his lips.

“Anything for you,” he replies, her tone entirely serious which causes a warmth to spread through her.

“Do you want to inside and see the interior?” Sergio asks and she gives an affirmative nod while linking her fingers with his. 

After crossing the short distance between the beach and the house, Raquel takes a first glance at the inside of the house, which is just as perfect as the exterior.

“Can you imagine yourself living here?” Sergio inquires, at which she lets out a disbelieved huff. Of course, he would still have doubts that she’s entirely in love with this place. Or that she's in love with _him. _

“With you, Paula and my mother? Absolutely!” Raquel utters before giving him another kiss.

“Good,” he answers against her lips. “I only want the best for you.”

“But what about you?” She can’t help but ask and he seems taken aback by her question if the look of confusion in his eyes is any indication.

“_Me_? What about me?”

“Yes, you. Is this what you want? What you truly want? Living with not only me but also my daughter and mother in this house. And please be honest with me. Isn’t there something else you want to do? Or places you want to see?” She presses, wanting – no _needing _– to be absolutely sure that this was what he wanted as well.

“Raquel, where is all of this coming from? I thought that this is what you wanted? Isn’t this exactly what we talked about all those months ago?” Sergio questions, as a look of hurt flashed across his face and he took a step backward, untangling their hands.

“It is, please don’t ever doubt that,” she rushes to reassure him, immediately closing the distance between them as she reaches out and cradles his head in her hands, her fingers caressing his beard. “It’s just, I don’t want you to _settle _for me. I don’t want to bring Paula and my mother to this place and to be a family only for you to realise that this isn’t what you want. That this isn’t _your _dream, but only mine,” she continues to explain. “Don’t you see? You’ve already spent so many years of your life chasing after your father’s dream, I would hate it if you did the same with me, if you didn’t follow your dream but instead settled for mine. I want you to be happy Sergio, I want you to feel like you can be who _you _are. That you can finally be yourself,” she ends her little speech, her chest slightly heaving from all the emotions she felt while talking.

She’s still caressing his face, but all Sergio does is stare at her, his eyes wide with his breathing slightly erratic as well.

After a couple of seconds, Raquel opens her mouth again.

“Well, aren’t you going to –”

But before she can even finish her sentence his lips are on hers, the kiss passionately and all-consuming. One of her hands tangles itself into his hair while the other falls onto his shoulder. His hands don’t stay idle either, they grip her waist, pulling her body flush against his.

When the need for air becomes urgent they break away, but Sergio rests his forehead against hers, unable to move any further away from her.

“Raquel, this isn’t about your or my dream, but about _ours. _And all I want is to be with you. Whether that means living in this house with your daughter and mother, in another house, on a boat, in a cabin. I don’t care where I live, as long as it’s with you. This is what I want too. You’ve given me something I never thought I’d have. Or to be completely honest, something I thought I simply wasn’t built for. But I am. I want to be a family with you, Paula and your mother. I want to wake up next to you, make breakfast every morning, walk Paula to school and help you to take care of your mother. I don’t care about the where or the how. I just want you,” he reveals, sounding so genuine that it makes tears well up in her eyes.

In all of her wildest dreams, Raquel never thought she’d ever find love like this. After the disastrous ending of her marriage, she thought she’d simply stay alone, be a single parent, but then she met Sergio and now –

Now her mother’s speech from so long ago made perfect sense. She had been seeing the world as something dark. But not anymore. No longer did her world consist out of shades of grey, now there was colour in her life. Rich and vibrant colours which made her heart swell and lips curl into a smile.

Not knowing how to fully express how she feels in words Raquel decides to show him instead. So she grabs his shirt with one hand and swallows his intake of breath with a kiss.

When he moves away from her lips – causing her to let out a noise of dismay – he moves towards her throat and his teeth nip at the delicate skin, while his beard rubs against it, leaving a trail of red skin behind.

“God, _Sergio_”, Raquel moans as she grips his shoulders, needing something to hold onto to while tilting her head so she can grant him better access, which is something he eagerly takes advantage of.

Of all the things Sergio will never get used to where Raquel’s concerned, her saying his real name is definitely one of them. He still gets a thrill from the way his name sounds coming from between her lips.

After a couple of seconds, she drags his mouth back against her by tugging on his hair.

“Bedroom”, she gasps between kisses.

“You sure? We don’t have to - I mean we have plenty of time to -?” Sergio asks, groaning when she rolls her hips against his while effectively grinding against his hardness.

“As I’ve told you before I’m a very _impatient _woman”, she growls, as she brushes her lips against his while pushing him backward.

“Ah yes, I do remember you telling me that,” he laughs in reply as they move towards what she presumes is to be his bedroom.

“Don’t keep me waiting then,” she orders while nipping at the tender skin of his throat, which elicits a gasp from him and he stumbles, causing him to almost walk into a cabinet.

At the exasperated glare he throws her, Raquel can’t help but giggle.

“I’m trying not to but someone seems intent on distracting me.”

“Really? I wonder who that could be,” she mutters innocently, absolutely failing in her attempt to fool him.

“Hmm, I bet.”

When she nips at his skin again, he simply slides his hands under her ass before abruptly lifting her in the air – making her gaps and wrap her legs around his waist.

“This might make us move more quickly,” he offers as an explanation.

“Smart man,” she praises him while linking her hands behind his neck.

“I know,” he smirks.

“Sergio?”

“Yes?”

“Take me to bed.”

“Yes, _mi amor_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
